Medaka Box Wiki talk:Translation Project
Zomeki and Jyuujika For some reason the page with Zomeki Furousan and Jyuujika Hachiningatake's names is missing from spoil-manga, so I can't translate their names at the moment. It's the last page of chapter 132, so if someone could provide me with that, that would be helpful. Tokiro7 22:47, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Chapter 132 will be in Volume 16, so I don't have the raw. However, the names of the three can be found on the second page of Chapter 134, in Akune's explanation: :http://spoil-manga.blogspot.com/2012/02/spoil-medaka-box-134.html :-- 23:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hakobune Cram School So, I found the chapter where the kanji for the cram school is, but for some reason that very page is not working. It's in chapter 65, page 19 of 22. Whistle, I believe you downloaded all of the raw volumes. Could you get that page for me please? Tokiro7 (talk) 04:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Added. Image:Medaka 08 0085.jpg :-- 06:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll have that done in no time. ::Tokiro7 (talk) 16:21, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I have made a mistake yet again thanks to reading too fast. I saw Kuromaku on the needed translations page and confused it with the Kurobaku cram school; Then I saw that it said Kuromaku ISLAND and thought that was wrong, then seeing Hakobune school, accidentally not seeing the word "middle." So basically, I mistook Hakobune Middle School for Kurobaku Cram School because I am a huge dummy who was doing this at like one in the morning. I'm sorry. Do we already have Kurobaku translated somewhere? ::Tokiro7 (talk) 16:26, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, we already have "Kurobako Cram School" (黒箱塾, Kurobako Juku) on the Hakoniwa Academy article. RAW added to the Hakobune Middle School talk page. :::-- 19:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Fude Ezumachi He has no page yet, so I'll just put his name and Abnormality here: 画図町 筆 (Ezumachi Fude) and 色々色 (Karā Obu Byūtī). Didn't expect to get this one so easily, but I did so here ya go. Tokiro7 (talk) 01:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Volume extras So, I have extras for volumes 1-17 including character profiles and such. Should I upload them and put them here? Awaikage (talk) 17:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer Awaikage, but the extras we currently have uploaded are just for use as examples. We are waiting on getting a contributor willing to try and translate the extra materials before we start adding them to the wiki and such. :-- 19:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) 190 The new characters names in kanji are 椋枝 死斬 (Shikiri), 平戸 ゴージャス (Gorgeous), 五島 列島六腑 (Rettouroppu). Shikiri's Minus is 大滑降中郭公 (Surai Uingu). Tokiro7 (talk) 15:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : Also, the two you're confused about are right the way they are. No hiragana is provided in the name plates, so the translator may have gotten confused and not recognized the names of existing characters. : Tokiro7 (talk) 15:39, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Good Loser Kumagawa Characters A lot of characters from the GLK novels showed up in the new chapter, but the group that did the translation didn't do their names, so I've decided to find them myself. Fortunately, everything seems to already be available on the Japanese wikipedia, so all I really need to do is match up the names in the chapter to the ones on the page. Here we go. *The dust pan girl is Sumi Kakuremino (隠蓑 済, Kakuremino Sumi), and it is noted that she is a member of the chess club; 3rd year, class 3. *Her twin sister, the broom girl is Sude Kakuremino (隠蓑 既, Kakuremino Sude), who is also a member of the chess club; 3rd year, class 3. *The kick board girl is Mei Utsubogi (箞木 盟, Utsubogi Mei), who is a member of the swimming club; 1st year, class 3. **Also has "a tone of cold gaze". -- 02:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *The gun girl is Uchi Teppou (鉄砲 撃, Teppou Uchi), who is a member of the marksman/shooting club; 2nd year, class 3. **Participates in clay pigeon shooting, rifle shooting, pistol shooting. Enough skill to achieve results in worldwide tournaments. Faces Kumagawa in a game of Russian roulette. -- 02:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *The sword girl is Kui Yakeishi (焼石 櫛, Yakeishi Kui), who is in both the kendo and iaido club (though the former was apparently not mentioned in the chapter); 1st year, class 3. **Is also the manager of the clubs. -- 02:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) All of them are blood type AB. Going by wikipedia, it's clear to me that most, if not all of them, have Abnormalities, but what they are I do not know yet. I'll look into that shortly. --Tokiro7 (talk) 19:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : So, apparently the girls are terminals for Ajimu. From what I can tell from poor Google Translations, in the novels, Ajimu had her terminals challenge Kumagawa to various games, which I can only assume he lost in every event. Anyway, the Kakuremino twins and Utsubogi have no skills. Teppou's skill is Lady Guitarist (弾爪の麗人, Redi Gitarisuto), the bullet replenishing skill, which she got from Ajimu. The kanji roughly translates to Bullet Nails of a Beautiful Woman, though there's probably a better translation. Yakeishi's skill is Dancing Danger (奇剣の舞, Danshingu Denjā), which is her own skill, not a loan from Ajimu. The kanji translates to Dance of the Deviant Blade, possibly a reference to Katanagatari. I'm having trouble understanding what it does, but it has something to do with ancient or artistic swords and isn't as powerful with modern swords. At least that's what I think from Google's translation. I'll keep trying to crack it. Yakeishi also appears to be Saki's childhood friend. --Tokiro7 (talk) 20:29, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I think I've figured out Dancing Danger. From what I can tell, it allows Yakeishi to use famous swords that can only be wielded by specific people. For example, Excalibur can only be used by King Arthur, but with Dancing Danger, Yakeishi can use it too, as near as I can tell. :: Tokiro7 (talk) 02:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC)